La soeur d'Akito
by TWICK
Summary: la passé nous rattrape toujours, que ce soit dans nos songes ou nos souvenirs.La malédiction peut être levé, si trois choses sont présentes. Il faut une jeune fille nommé Akiho,l'ouverture de l'esprit sur le monde et l'amour...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dans le train, une jeune femme de 17 ans, aux longs cheveux ébène, voyageait seule. Elle se nommait Akiho Botan, après une longue absence de son village natale, elle se décidait enfin à y revenir en cachette.  
À peine arrivée en ville, elle se dirigea directement vers l'hôpital, pour pouvoir aller voir une amie, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.  
À l'entrée de ce dernier, elle hésita un instant à rentrer à l'intérieur, l'envie de faire demi-tour, lui voyagea soudainement dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle de décida à entrer et on lui expliqua que son amie est dans la chambre 13 du bâtiment C.

Après avoir toqué à la porte, elle pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital.  
- Bonjours, comme promis, je suis venue. Comment vas-tu ?  
Elle regarda, son amie qui était accoudée à la fenêtre, dans son dos, on pouvait à peine voir une blessure tout juste cicatrisée, car elle était en partie cachée par ces longs cheveux noirs. Cette jeune fille détacha son regard de sa fenêtre, puis posa ses yeux foncés sur la personne qui venait de rentrer. Elle la dévisagea un moment de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.  
- Bonjour Akiho, merci d'être venue. Rentres et prends une chaise. Je ne mords pas.  
Akiho rentra vraiment cette fois dans la chambre et la jeune hospitalisée eut ainsi la possibilité de mieux l'observer. Elle reconnut son amie tout de suite grâce à ses yeux et cheveux, aussi noire que la tenue qu'elle portait.  
- Tu as bien changé. Tu as grandi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es partie, au moins 5 voir 10 ans ?  
- ça fait exactement 7 ans dans quelques jours !, répondit Akiho comme si c'était normal de disparaître pendant tout ce temps. Dis-moi, plutôt comment tu vas ?  
- Très bien, mais, je craque à force de rester ici, avoua la jeune femme.  
Elle se leva et au même moment une infirmière rentra dans la chambre.  
- Ah, non, Melle Soma Isuzu, vous devez rester tranquille. Pas Question que vous partiez encore, sans rien dire.  
- Rin, elle a raison. Reste tranquille, s'empressa d'ajouter Akiho pour aider l'infirmière.  
- Les visites sont finies. Vous devez partir Mademoiselle.  
- Je vais revenir tous les jours te voir, jusqu'à ta sortie. À demain et surtout, sois très sage, enchaîna-t-elle avant de partir.  
Rin lui lança un regard noir, qui en disait long sur son envie de tuer son amie et surtout de rester à l'hôpital.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Akiho se demandait où elle pourrait bien aller maintenant.  
Noyée dans ses pensées, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle rentra dans une jeune fille accompagnée de trois garçons.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je suis entièrement responsable. Pardon.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara la jeune fille, j'étais aussi très distraite.  
Akiho continua son chemin, à la recherche d'un hôtel. Par contre la jeune fille dans laquelle, elle était rentrée, s'arrêta net de marcher en plein milieu du chemin.  
- Qu'as-tu ?, demanda le plus âgé des garçons. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça, c'est très dangereux pour nous.  
- Shigure, je suis sûre que cette jeune fille, est mon amie d'enfance, que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, informa la jeune femme sûre d'elle.  
-Tu veux partir à la recherche de cette fille pour vérifier tes dires.  
- Oui, pardon les garçons, dit-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de refaire le même chemin.  
Le groupe de quatre personnes partit à la recherche de l'inconnu. Ce fut Shigure qui l'aperçut le premier, près de l'hôtel Royal.  
- Et, vous trois, elle est la bas, regardez.  
- Akiho, attends !!!!!!, hurla la jeune femme à l'attention de la personne qui semblait être son amie à ses yeux.  
Akiho se tourna totalement perplexe en entendant quelqu'un l'interpeller en pleine rue, alors que personne n'était normalement au courant de son retour en ville. Elle reconnut tout de suite la fille qu'elle avait percutée par erreur quelques minutes plutôt.  
- Tu es bien, Akiho, Baton Akiho. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. C'est moi Honda Tohru.  
Akiho la regarda encore et encore plus perplexe car, elle reconnut enfin son amie d'enfance mais aussi les Soma qui l'entouraient.  
- Tohru, comme tu as changé !!!!, annonça-t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sur le coup.  
- Cela fait si longtemps, je comprends que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu tout de suite.  
Akiho regarda encore les garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Tohru s'en aperçut, alors elle fit la présentation de ses compagnons.  
- Je te pressente Shigure, Yuki et Kyo, énuméra-t-elle en les désignant chacun à leur tour. Ils sont cousins et font partis de la famille Soma.  
Akiho s'inclina pour les saluer et fit celle qui ne les connaissait pas.  
- Si, on allait prendre un café pour parler, demanda Akiho avec un grand sourire. Je t'invite, on va rattraper le temps perdu. Vous pouvez venir aussi, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux trois garçons.  
-Je suis désolé, mais je dois décliner l'invitation, expliqua Shigure. Je dois aller chez un ami. Heureux de vous avoir rencontré.  
Notre petit groupe, composé de deux filles, Tohru et Akiho, et de deux garçons, Yuki et Kyo, se dirigeaient vers le café de la place principale de la ville.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles.**

Au café de la place de la ville, on retrouvait notre groupe d'adolescents. Les deux garçons n'écoutaient pas, restant à l'écart d'une discussion incompréhensible, pendant que les filles se racontaient leurs histoires passées.  
- Où étais-tu pendant ces 7 ans ?, demanda enfin Tohru.  
- J'étais chez la famille d'un ami de mon père. J'avais besoin de fuir ma famille. Mais toi, que fais-tu chez ces trucs ? Désolés !! Chez ces jeunes personnes, dit-elle après avoir regarder les deux garçons qui étaient silencieux.  
- C'est une très longue histoire, avoua Tohru légèrement rouge, mais je ne peux pas te la raconter.  
- Pourquoi? Tu devrais te rappeler que j'aime les longues, très longues histoires. Racontes moi tout.  
Tohru entreprit alors un récit très bref évitant certains détails compromettant pour les garçons.  
-Je vivais chez mon grand-père, après le décès de ma mère suite à un accident de voiture……..  
- Comment ça, ta mère est décédée ?, demanda Akiho en coupant les explications de son amie. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je n'étais pas la pour toi quand c'est arrivé. Je suis désolé. Pardon !!!!  
- Ce n'est pas grave, en plus, comment te prévenir, je ne savais pas où tu étais. Comment veux-tu alors que je te prévienne ?  
- Tu as raison, pas idiot, ajouta Akiho. Continue ton histoire.  
- Donc, j'ai planté ma tente sur un terrain, et j'ai travaillé en tant que femme de ménage. Quand, un matin, j'ai rencontrais Shigure, cousin de Yuki, qui est dans ma classe. Ils m'ont proposé de m'héberger après que ma tente fut ensevelie. Et le même jour, j'ai rencontré Kyo, un autre cousin. Avec l'accord de mon grand-père et du chef des Somas, je suis venue vivre chez Shigure, finit-elle de dire avec un grand sourire.  
- Depuis, elle nous supporte tous les jours, informa Kyo.  
- Il faut bien faire ça pour toi, enrichit Yuki avec un grand sourire de sadique.  
Tout le monde explosa de rire et sauf Kyo qui s'énerva sur Yuki.

Tout près, dans la demeure des Soma, on retrouvait Shigure avec son ami Hatori.  
- Tu ne sais pas qui j'ai croisé tout à l'heure, avant d'arriver ?, interrogea Shigure à son ami.  
- Comment veux-tu que je sache, je n'étais pas avec toi ?  
- J'ai croisé Akiho, lâcha-t-il avec joie. Tu savais que c'était une amie d'enfance de Tohru ?  
- Non, mais pourquoi, tu n'es pas resté avec eux, tu adorais Akiho à ce que je sache.  
- Tu as raison, je vais aller les retrouver, je vais venir te revoir demain.  
Shigure le laissa seul à la plus grande joie d'Hatori qui était enfin tranquille et partit à la recherche de notre groupe d'adolescent.

- Mais, toi, pourquoi es-tu rentrée ?, demanda Tohru après avoir finit de parler d'elle.  
- Je suis venue voir une amie qui m'a demandé de rentrer pour la voir, suite à une hospitalisation.  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave pour elle!, dit Yuki.  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave maintenant, expliqua Akiho. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'obéit à personne et que ça ne guérit pas aussi vite que prévu.  
A ce moment, Shigure, apparut derrière eux comme une fleur.  
- Vous êtes encore là !!!! Ca fait comme même deux heures que je vous ai laissé !  
- Tu restes longtemps ?, demanda encore Tohru comme pour être sûre de ne plus la perdre.  
- Je ne sais pas, peut être !, l'informa-t-elle. Ça va dépendre de mon amie et de ce qui va se passer ici.  
- Mr Shigure, elle pourrait peut être rester avec nous, y assez de place, dit-elle avec un air triste.  
- Des lycéennes, des lycéennes, deux fleurs, dans ma ……, chantonna Shigure avant de se faire frapper avec force par Yuki et Kyo  
- Peut être, mais je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il cette fois avec sérieux. On verra si j'ai l'accord du chef des Soma.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, après tout……, essaya de dire Akiho, mais Shigure la coupe dans son élan.  
- Tu connais le proverbe : Plus on est de fou, plus on rit.  
Le lendemain, Shigure demanda l'accord à Akito, qui accepta tout de suite, sans broncher. A son retour, à peine arrivé, Shigure dit à Tohru, qu'Akiho, pouvait vivre avec eux. Dans la soirée, la maison de Shigure comptait une personne de plus.

Au matin de sa première nuit dans la maison de Shigure, Akiho, se leva quand tout le monde fut partit au lycée. Malgré que l'idée de les accompagner au lycée, lui soit passé par la tête plusieurs fois, elle avait préféré profiter à la place de son lit  
- Bonjour, Tu fais quoi le vieux ?, demanda Akiho à peine réveillé à Shigure.  
- Toujours, aussi aimable au réveil. Je fais les dernières pages de mon roman, avant de faire tourner en bourrique mon éditrice.  
- Tu n'as pas changé, malgré le temps qui passe, lâcha-t-elle en partie amusée Je vais aller voir Rin.  
- Désolé, mais, j'ai changé, essaya de se défendre Shigure.  
Elle le regarda perplexe et se souvint du passé quand elle était avec eux. Ce qui la fit rire.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi, tu as changé.  
- Je n'ai rien dit, sur ton petit secret, expliqua-t-il tout fière de lui. Du fait que l'on se connaît très bien et que tu connais très bien les Somas.  
- Non, tu n'as pas changé, dit Akiho pour le contre dire. Tu n'as rien dit, car tu as encore une idée derrière la tête, pour arriver à Akito.  
- Tu es bien la seule, à lire en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert, avoua-t-il gêné comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise.  
- A ce soir, et continues à ne rien dire, si non, tu vas me le payer au prix le plus cher. Je vais te faire souffrir avant de t'achever à petit feu.  
Elle le fusilla du regard et le laisse seul avec ses pensées étranges.  
- Par contre, toi, tu as changé. Encore, un plus mauvais caractère, ma parole, je me fais vieux, me voila à parler tout seul. Vite, j'ai fini, je dois fuir.  
Il laissa un mot sur la porte, où l'on pouvait lire « Je suis partit à tout à l'heure !!! »

Pendant ce temps, Akiho était partit retrouver Rin à l'hôpital.  
- Je me suis installé chez Shigure, avoua Akiho à son amie. Comme, ça, je vais rester plus longtemps au près de toi.  
- C'est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas appelé, tu ne serais pas revenue. Les Soma ne t'auraient pas mis la main dessus.  
- Mais non, il fallait bien, qu'un jour ou l'autre je rentre, lui expliqua Akiho pour la rassurer. C'est juste arrivé plutôt que prévu.  
Rin la regarda étonnée de cet aveu puis sourit, ce qui était très rare.  
- Je ne vais pas restait longtemps avec aujourd'hui car comme je dois rester un certain temps ici, je vais m'inscrire dans le lycée.  
- Comme ça tu vas pouvoir continuer à me voir, dit Rin.  
- Et surtout, te surveillais !!! A demain.

Akiho partit s'inscrire dans le même lycée que Tohru, et la bande, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore.  
Le soir en rentrant, elle annonça à tout le monde qu'elle s'était inscrite dans un lycée du coin e qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle se retrouver dans le même établissement que sa meilleure amie Tohru était aux anges et elle sauta de joie au cou de son amie.  
- Super, on va pouvoir se voir, encore, plus souvent. Tu seras dans quelle classe ?  
- Si je me souviens bien, c'est dans la classe 2-D, lui répondit-elle.  
- Super, c'est la même classe, indiqua Tohru toute contente. Je vais pouvoir te présenter à mes amies. Tu vas les adorer, je suis sur. Et puis, il y a les autres Somas…….  
A ce moment Kyo se leva et quitta la pièce précipitamment.  
- Qu'est qu'il a ? demanda Akiho inquiète.  
En l'entendent, il passa la tête par l'ouverture.  
- C'est sa faute, elle fait trop de bruit. Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle est énervée comme une puce ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Kyo, signala Akiho en rigolant, j'ai l'habitude de ces réactions disproportionnées. Et puis, je la préfère comme ça, que de la voir pleurer.  
- Tu vas où, Shigure ?, demanda Yuki.  
- Je vais à la demeure des Somas voir Hatori. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

Pendant que Shigure partit chez les Somas, Tohru continuait à décrire ces amis et tout le reste, à Akiho. Quand tout le monde fut couché, Shigure décida de rentrer. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire chez les Somas, sauf lui.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bonne nouvelle

**Chapitre 2 : Bonne nouvelle.**

Le lendemain, notre groupe de quatre adolescents se dirigeaient vers le lycée. Akiho fut présentée aux élèves de la classe 2-D.  
- Je vous présente Melle Akiho Botan, présenta le professeur. Elle vient d'Europe.  
- C'est elle, cette fille dont tu nous as parlé hier, demanda Arisa.  
- Elle est très gentille, vous allez l'adorer. J'en suis sûre, expliqua Tohru avec un grand sourire.  
Le cours commença enfin, malgré le nombreux de chuchotement qui troublaient le silence habituelle du cours.

Durant la pause déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit, avec pour complémenter leur groupe, Momiji, une petite tête blonde surexcité et Hatsuharu, un grand avec des cheveux blancs.

Pendant cette pause, Tohru la présenta aux deux garçons. Akiho s'inclina devant eux pour les saluer et personne n'avoua se connaître.  
- J'ai beaucoup entendu, parler de vous hier, déclara Akiho. Laissait moi deviner, toi, tu es Hatsuharu et, toi, tu es Momiji, dit-elle en les désignant chacun l'un après l'autre sans se tromper.  
- Par contre, nous, on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi. Mais depuis hier, Tohru se rattrape, lui dit le blondinet avec un clin d'œil au passage.  
La cloche retentit et tout le monde retourne en cours pour l'après-midi.

A la sortie des cours, Yuki, Kyo et Tohru rentraient tranquillement pendant qu'Akiho allait voir son amie. Elle était accompagnée sur le chemin par Hatsuharu et de Momiji.  
- Tu as vu, on n'a rien dit, comme Shigure, nous l'a demandé, chantonna le blondinet.  
- Et je vous en remercie.  
- Tu vas voir Rin, comment va-t-elle ?, demanda Hatsuharu.  
- Elle irait mieux, si elle obéissait un tout petit peu. Et puis, si tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu'à aller la voir, enchérit Akiho avec un ton légèrement énervé. Que s'est-il passé en vrai ?  
- Akito a surpris une conversation entre nous deux. Et de rage, il a fait très mal à Rin, avoua Hatsuharu.  
Akiho pouvait voir le poing du jeune homme se former et ses muscles se contracter. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui le calma un tout petit peu.  
- C'est ce qu'elle m'a à peu près dit. Comme, elle n'obéit pas en plus, au lieu d'y rester une semaine, elle y reste plus d'un mois.  
- Nos chemins se finissent ici. À demain, déclara Momiji devant le panneau de signalisation.  
- Oui, à demain.  
Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital la tête perdue dans ces pensées. La jeune femme retrouva son amie dans sa chambre, installée à la fenêtre.

- LA liberté arrivera un jour ou l'autre.

Rin se tourna vers elle rapidement avec un sourire très triste accroché au visage. Akiho s'installa sur une chaise près du lit, alors la jeune Soma quitta son perchoir pour se mettre sur son lit.  
- Au fait, j'ai croisé Hatsu, expliqua-t-elle à son amie, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il t'aime toujours.  
- De quoi tu te mêles encore ?, bougonna Rin.  
- Je t'ai eut, rigola Akiho, j'ai trouvé ton point faible. J'en étais sûre, tu l'aimes.  
- C'est lui qui m'aime, pas moi, c'est fini entre nous, essaya d'expliquer Rin totalement gênée.  
- En es-tu sûre, vu que tu me fuis du regard en disant ça, laisses-moi en douter. Et puis, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Fait ce que tu veux, mais le temps, nous le dira. On verra si, j'ai raison.  
- Tu es pire que Shigure. Arrête de vivre chez lui.  
Sur ces mots, Akiho explosa de rire et Rin à force de la voir ainsi, l'accompagna dans son fou rire. Au même moment, l'infirmière arriva et fut très étonnée de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.  
- Je suis heureuse de vous voir rigoler enfin, déclara celle-ci. Le médecin va passer vous voir, pour vous dire que vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. On va avoir la paix.  
- Super, enfin, la « liberté », murmura-t-elle ironiquement.  
- La journée se finit très bien. Bon à demain.  
En rentrant, elle repensa à la réaction de Rin, au moment où, elle lui a parlé de Hatsu, ce qui la fit rire une fois de plus, toute seule au milieu de la rue. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Yuki.  
- Je suis venu à ta rencontre, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer sur le chemin. Et tu ne connais pas, vraiment la route de nuit, déclara-t-il.  
- Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au cœur, tu es un véritable amour !  
En entendant ces mots, Yuki passa au rouge écarlate, asseyant ainsi de faire de la concurrence aux tomates. Sur la suite du chemin, personne n'entama de conversation.

Le lendemain, après sa journée de cours au lycée. Akiho retrouva Rin, à l'hôpital pour la ramener chez elle.  
- J'espère que vous êtes heureuse, vous allez enfin sortir d'ici, demanda l'infirmière.  
- Totalement heureuse. Je retrouve ma liberté, dit Rin avec ironie.  
- Votre amie, vous, raccompagne. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir.  
- C'est sûr, faut la supporter, la petite Rin, enrichit Akiho  
- Et !, il faut aussi te supporter, je te signale.  
Sur le chemin du retour, pour la demeure des Somas, Rin resta muette. Par contre, Akiho parla beaucoup et surtout toute seule pour remplir se vide.  
- Tu vas aller où, vu que tu es en froid avec tes parents ?, demanda-t-elle. Tu feras très attention, de plus, j'ai appris par les autres, qu'Akito est de mauvaise humeur.

Vexée du silence de son amie, elle décida de frapper fort pour la secouer un peu.

- Bon, j'adore parler avec toi. Mais, j'arrête si non, je vais me transformer en glaçon, tout comme toi.  
Rin la fusilla d'un regard, qui voulait dire « va voir ailleurs si j'y suis », face à cette réflexion.  
Arrivées, devant la porte, elle rencontra Kagura, qui lui expliqua toute la situation.  
- Comme, elle est en froid avec ces parents et presque tout le monde. Elle va vivre chez nous.  
- Je suis rassuré, avoua Akiho. J'ai presqu'eut peur d'Akito, lui mette la main dessus.

Ils parlèrent toutes les trois pendant quelques minutes afin d'établir les prochaines visites possible entre elle.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant que je suis tranquillisée sur ta sécurité, miss catastrophe.  
- Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir revu, ça fait très longtemps.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde, me dit ça ?, interrogea Akiho en rigolant.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle partit enfin pour rentrer. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Shigure qui flânait sous le ciel étoilé.  
- Je voulais te parler et comme, je ne peux pas devant les autres, Je suis venu à ta rencontre.  
- Tu me veux quoi, je t'écoute ?, demanda Akiho inquiète de qu'elle allait entendre de son ainé.  
- Akito voudrait beaucoup te voir…..  
- Il peut toujours rêver, moi, je ne peux pas, répliqua Akiho en lui coupant la parole. C'est du passé, n'en parlant plus.  
- Le passé nous rattrape toujours dans le présent. Il va toujours, plus vite que nous. Tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps !  
- Je n'aime pas quand, tu parles ainsi. On dirait que tu es mature.  
-Tu préfères que je fais : « Les lycéennes, les lycéennes, m'appellent…….. ……. », chantonna-t-il avec défi.  
D'un coup, ils croisèrent Kyo qui rentrait de sa course habituelle du soir.  
- Tu chants faux, il va pleuvoir, espèce de vieux pervers, hurla Kyo après avoir frappé Shigure.  
- Tout à fait d'accord, rigola Akiho.  
- Pourtant tu le laisses faire.  
- Je préfère ça qu'autre chose, avoua-t-elle entre d'eux rire.  
Kyo se remit à courir, les laissant de nouveau seul.  
- On rentre vu que c'est comme ça. En plus tout le monde doit nous attendre.  
Arrivé dans la maison, Akiho put revoir Momiji qui était venu discuter avec Tohru.  
- Akiho, comment vas-tu ? Je dois y aller, à demain.  
- C'est enfin, plus calme, dit Kyo avant de monter dans sa chambre.  
Akiho le regarda partir avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Pourquoi a-t-il fuit quand il m'a vu rentrer ?  
- Il a peut être peur de faire des bêtises, répondit Shigure comme si c'était la seule réponse possible.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment le double sens de sa réponse, contrairement à Akiho, qui lui fit un léger sourire. Personne ne veut faire de gaffe en sa présence pour ne pas risquer de subir son courroux.

Les deux filles étaient dans la cuisine pour finir la préparation du repas, alors que les garçons préféraient être tranquillement installés à table.  
- Akiho tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plait, demanda Tohru.  
D'un mouvement rapide, Akiho se tourna pour aller dans le placard, mais elle eut le malheur de se retrouver nez à nez avec Kyo, lui tombant dans les bras. Un grand bruit retentit alertant les deux autres garçons qui arrivaient en courant. Akiho tint dans ces bras un adorable chat roux qui essayait de la griffer, sur ces genoux étaient posés les vêtements de Kyo.  
- C'est quoi le truc ?, lança-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il est où le gueuleur.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gueuleur, exprima le chat qui essayait toujours de la griffer pour partir de ces bras.  
- Putain, le chat parle !  
- Il n'y a pas de truc, Akiho. Dans tes bras, tu tiens Kyo, avoua Tohru. Moi aussi, j'ai été très surprise quand je l'ai découvert.  
Akiho se leva d'un bon, Kyo toujours dans les bras et alla s'installer à table. Elle était suivie de près par les trois autres habitants de la maison.  
- Je crois que j'ai le droit à des petites explications maintenant.  
- En fait, c'est très simple, treize membres de la famille Somas sont maudits. Ils se transforment en l'un des douze animaux des signes du zodiaque quand on tient dans nos bras le sexe opposé, expliqua Shigure avec sérieux.  
- Vous contiez me le dire quand ?  
- Très bonne question, avoua Shigure en prenant de ces bras Kyo. Il faut que tu comprennes que personne ne doit apprendre ce que l'on vient de te dire.  
- Je ne dirais rien, vous avez ma parole.  
- Moi, je te crois, mais tu vas devoir convaincre notre chef de famille pour rester avec nous et garder les souvenirs liés à notre secret.  
Akiho se leva et commença à monter les marches menant au premier.  
- Je vais aller lui parler, déclara Shigure. Commencez à manger sans nous.

Akiho s'installa sur son lit.  
- Je peux rentrer ?, demanda une petite voix derrière sa porte de chambre.  
- Si tu veux.  
Shigure rentra et referma la porte aussi sec, avant de s'appuyer dessus.  
- Tu es une très bonne comédienne. Je ne savais pas ça de toi.  
- Il y a de bon professeur de notre famille, toi le premier.  
- Tu as fait exprès pour avoir une bonne raison pour aller voir Akito.  
- Non, c'était juste pour moins mentir, pour ne plus être un monstre, avoua-t-elle avec les yeux remplis de larmes.  
- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es toi.  
Shigure s'écarta de la porte pour la prendre dans ses bras. Contrairement à tout à l'heure rien ne se passa, il resta lui-même, sans aucun changement particulier.  
- On devrait aller manger, Tohru va s'inquiéter pour toi, autrement.  
- Demain, tu viendras avec moi, pour aller voir ton cher chef de famille ?  
- Sans aucun problème je ne vais pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup toute seule. Je ne veux pas rater le spectacle que vous allez nous offrir.  
- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, rétorqua Akiho en lui filant une petite tape amicale derrière la tête.  
Ils finirent par descendre rejoindre les autres qui n'avaient pas commencé à manger, préférant les attendre. Le repas se passa dans le calme, ce qui changa des repas mouvementés qu'avait pris l'habitude de prendre les habitants de cette maison.


	4. Chapitre 3 : la rencontre avec Akito

**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre avec Akito.**

Ce matin Akiho fut la première à se lever. Elle devait se préparer physiquement mais surtout mentalement à revoir Akito.  
- Déjà debout et réveillée, c'est un miracle, informa le chat.  
- Tu vas déjà voir Akito, demanda Tohru en regardant son amie qui avait l'air triste.  
- Plutôt je l'aurais vu, plutôt je serai libre. Car après ce que vous m'avez dit ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur.  
- ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais avec elle, informa Shigure, je ne vais pas la lâcher d'un pouce.  
- c'est bien ça qui est le plus inquiétant, exprime Kyo en sortant de la cuisine avec une bouteille de lait à la main.

Mais ce n'est qu'après le repas du midi, que l'ainé des Soma et la jeune femme prirent la direction de la grade demeure familiale. Sur le chemin, personne ne parlait. Shigure savait ce qu'il en coûtait à Akiho, d'aller voir Akito.  
- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.  
Akiho ne le regarda même pas, elle avançait sur la route tel un automate. Devant la grande porte d'entrée, une folle envie de faire demi-tour la prit, mais le bruit d'une voix familière l'aida à rentrer dans le territoire du grand méchant loup.  
- Bonjour, y avait longtemps, dit un homme très efféminé en la prenant dans ces bras.  
- Bonjour Ritsu. Tu as raison, ça fait longtemps. Comment va mon petit singe adoré ?  
- le petit singe va bien. Je suppose que tu viens voir Akito. Fais très attention à toi, il est de très mauvaise humeur.  
- Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, je vais m'en prendre plein la poire. D'un coté, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, conclut Akiho en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.  
Elle continua d'avancer à reculons en direction de la maison d'Akito, Shigure lui tenait la main pour éviter toute fuite. Près de la bâtisse du chef, il lui lâcha la main, pour éviter que celui-ci les voie ainsi et qu'il décide de les punir pour un quiproquo.  
- bonjour, rentres, chère Akito, je t'attendais. Toujours aussi ponctuelle. Par contre, toi, tu restes dehors mon cher Shigure.  
Ce dernier allait répliquer, mais Akiho l'en empêcha en rentrant et en fermant vite fait la porte de la demeure. Elle s'inclina devant Akito et s'adressa à lui s'en se relever.  
- Bonjour à vous aussi, Comment allez-vous, après tout ce temps ?  
- Pourquoi tant de cérémoniel, relèves toi, près tout, tu es ma tendre petite sœur ?  
- Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais avec toi, comment nous comporter. Et je croyais que l'on ne devait jamais dévoiler nos secrets respectifs. Si non, rien ne va aller. Oublions les sœurs, ajouta Akiho avec défi en relevant la tête pour regarder le chef de famille droit dans les yeux.  
- Toujours aussi mauvais caractère.  
- Je te retourne le compliment, ma tendre sœur.  
Akito se leva du siège où elle venait juste de s'asseoir et s'approcha d'elle rapidement pour la gifler.  
- Je suis le Chef, tu me dois respect, ne l'oublie jamais.  
- Et toi, n'oublies jamais qui je suis aussi, cracha-t-elle en regardant Akito droit dans les yeux. Entre nous deux, c'est toi la moins maudite, ne l'oublie jamais.  
Au même moment Hatori rentra dans la pièce  
- Bonjour, je viens pour ta consultation Akito, déclara-t-il en se plaçant entre les deux femmes.  
- Plus tard, je parle d'abord à ma sœur.  
- Bonjour Hatori, ça fait plaisir de te revoir en pleine forme.  
- C'est pareil pour moi, avoua le médecin avec un grand sourire.  
- Avant que tu partes, j'ai un point à éclaircir avec toi, petite sœur.  
- Quel point noir rempli ton cœur ?  
- Je veux parler avec toi du fait que Hatori n'a pas réussit à effacer la mémoire de tout le monde sur toi, après ton départ.  
- C'est comme ça et puis voilà. Ce n'est pas grave, dit Akiho en levant les épaules et en regardant le plafond avec émerveillement.  
- Si c'est grave. Tu n'es qu'une petite misérable, insouciante…  
-Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire, coupa-t-elle en regardant de nouveau sa grande sœur, que tu as peur pour ton lien de malheur avec les maudits diminue. N'oublie pas que je suis comme toi, je suis liée à eux même s'ils ne savent pas pourquoi.

Les deux jeune femmes se fixaient en silence jusqu'à que la plus jeune des deux décide de reprendre la parole.

Et oui, grande sœur, je sais tout de toi, dit-t-elle en la défiant une fois de plus avec ces yeux noirs.  
Akito l'attrapa, la plaqua sur le sol la roulant de coup dans l'estomac et dans les cotes.  
- Ne me cherche pas petite peste, hurla le chef de famille.  
Hatori les sépara avant que ça dérape trop entre eux. Akiho se releva avec un peu de difficulté comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.  
- Ce n'est pas tout, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois y aller. À plus tard, peut être, chère sœur.  
Elle se dépêcha de partir, laissant derrière elle, Akito et Hatori très surpris de sa réaction d'indifférence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle alla ensuite chez Kagura, pour aller voir Rin.

- Bonjour vous deux, comment ça va ?, demanda Akiho avec un grand sourire.  
En l'a voyant, dans la demeure des Somas, Rin et Kagura restèrent sans voix, puis après quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent enfin à aligner quelques mots.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Si Akito te voit, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, déclara Kagura en regardant par la fenêtre une chose invisible. Tu es folle ou bientôt morte.  
- Je vote pour les deux, je suis folle et bientôt morte. T'inquiète, j'ai déjà vu Akito donc…..  
- Tu t'es déjà fait engueuler, informa Rin en lui coupant la parole. Tu acceptes enfin d'être une Soma.  
- J'ai vu Akito, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une Soma. Je passe juste vous dire bonjour, puis je dois partir.  
- ça fait plaisir, on a un courant d'air à la place d'une cousine. Tu vas repasser quand ?, interrogea Kagura.  
- Franchement, je ne sais pas encore, avoua la jeune femme. Mais je t'appellerai pour te le dire, dès que je le sais.  
En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Shigure qui ne l'avait pas vu partir tout à l'heure.  
- Salut les filles, Hatori m'a dit que je te trouverai ici. Tu es folle, tu veux mourir pour un tel comportement avec Akito, dit-il avec sérieux.  
- Mon frère ne m'a pas tué, donc tout va bien.  
- Fait attention à toi la prochaine fois, je t'ai déjà demandé de revenir, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.  
- Je suis prête, on peut rentrer, à la prochaine fois, les filles, déclara Akiho comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ses amis.  
Ils commencèrent à avancer quand soudain, Akiho vit sa chère sœur à la fenêtre de sa demeure. Et par grand respect. Elle lui fit un signe d'adieu de la main.  
- C'est moi ou tu te fou d'Akito.  
- C'est toi, on se cherche seulement, avoua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Mais, entre nous deux, c'est moi, la plus grande têtue. Et ça, elle ne l'a pas encore compris ou ne veut pas l'admettre ! Dommage, tu ne trouves pas ?, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent vers la maison. Sur le chemin, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé exactement avec Akito pendant l'entrevue.  
- Et près tu dis que c'est moi qui joue avec les sentiments dans gens.  
- Toi tu joues avec tout le monde, moi je joue qu'avec elle. Et je mens beaucoup aussi à trois personnes, conclut-elle en regardant les étoiles qui commencent à apparaître dans le ciel.  
- Il commence à faire nuit. On va peut être se dépêcher de rentrer, dit Shigure en regardant le même spectacle qu'elle.

Arrivé à la maison, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde, autour de la table, près à manger dès leur arrivé. Pendant le dîner, personne ne parlait vraiment de sa journée respective. Personne ne parlait de l'entrevue d'Akiho avec le chef de la famille Soma.  
Comme presque à chaque repas, une bagarre commença entre Yuki et Kyo. Et comme à chaque fois, Yuki gagna contre Kyo.  
- Comment s'appelle ton amie, au faite ?, demande Yuki une fois réinstallé à sa place à table.  
- C'est Isuzu, pourquoi ?  
- C'était juste pour savoir. C'est étrange mais nous avons aussi, une cousine qui s'appelle ainsi, et en plus elle s'est fait hospitalisée, il n'y a pas longtemps.  
- c'est vrai, mais elle est sortie depuis quelques temps, conclut Shigure.  
- Au faite, demain, vu que tu travailles Tohru, déclara Akiho pour changer rapidement de conversation. Je viendrais te chercher avec Yuki, vu que cet idiot de Kyo essaye encore d'apprendre à se battre avec son maître et que je ne veux pas rester seule avec Shigure.  
- Tu me cherches aussi, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi à me charrier, gueula le chat en se plaçant face à la jeune femme avec un air menaçant.  
- Tu te fais des idées Kyo, informa Shigure en posant ces mains sur les épaules d'Akiho. C'est un ange, ça se voit, il y a une auréole au dessus de sa tête.  
- De quoi, tu parles, tu es trop idiot et bizarre.  
Il quitta la pièce, après avoir frappé Shigure sur le crâne.  
- Tu l'as bien cherché celle-là, ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, rit Akiho.  
- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Yuki en rigolant avec elle.  
- Vu que c'est comme ça, tout le monde au lit plus vit que ça.  
Tout le monde explosa un peu plus de rire, sauf bien sur, Shigure. Il faisait la tête à la place.

Akiho alla se coucher assez tard ce soir là, profitant de l'eau chaude de la salle de bain pour calmer la douleur de ces bleus. Elle se coucha en espérant de ne plus devoir revoir sa chère grande sœur rapidement.


	5. Chapitre 4 : le pari

**Chapitre 4 : Le pari.**

Les jours et les mois passaient tranquillement, suivant le cours de la vie.  
Akiho s'adaptait très bien dans les demeures de Shigure, avec Tohru et les Somas. Par contre les visites à la demeure familiale étaient plus difficiles pour la jeune femme, car elle essayait à tout prix d'éviter sa sœur aînée.

Après avoir beaucoup rigolé avec ces amies, Akito s'énerva après elle.  
- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ?, interrogea pour la énième fois la jeune femme en hurlant à moitié. Tu es totalement folle. Pour moi, je comprends, mais pour Tohru, tu es pire que folle !, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- Vous avez perdu au jeu du pouilleux et on avait dit que le gagnant choisissait la punition aux perdantes, l'informa Saki avec un grand sourire rempli de sadisme.  
- Elles ont raison, avoua Tohru, on n'a pas le choix, on doit le faire.  
Akiho mit du temps avant accepter, elle essaya encore de parlementer pendant que Saki et Arisa écrivaient des prénoms sur des petits bouts de papier.  
- Tohru, tu tires en première et notre chère mauvaise perdante en deuxième.  
- Je ne suis pas une mauvaise perdante, mais je trouve que votre choix n'est pas bien. Vous ne voulez pas que l'on fasse autre chose, quand même pensait un peu à Tohru et on va faire ça devant tout le monde possible en plus.  
- tires un papier et tais toi un peu, cria Arisa en montant ces poings  
Chacune des deux tira un papier, puis elles regardèrent le prénom marqué sur chacun d'eux.  
- Tohru, tu seras avec Kyo. C'est bien, tant mieux. Sinon, j'aurais refusé que tu le fasses, déclara Saki en se comportant comme une maman poule.  
- Oh, non, je suis tombée sur le prince. Je suis morte, le fan club va me tuer.  
- T'inquiète, on sera la.  
- C'est bien là le problème, vous serez la. Je vais me faire tuer, dit Akiho en faisant semblant de pleurer.

À la fin des cours, Tohru et Akiho récupèrent chacune le garçon du papier et l'emmenèrent au centre de la cour.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée les garçons, mais on a fait un pari, on a perdu et là c'est le gage, annonça Akiho en se plaçant face à Yuki.  
- Que tout le monde approche, dit Arisa le plus fort possible pour se faire entendre de tous, allez, on se dépêche.  
Tohru commença, elle se mit devant Kyo et alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement de lui tout en faisant très attention à ne pas se le transformer en chat devant tout le monde. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigna de lui rapidement, ces joues passaient par toutes les couleurs comme celles de Kyo, qui ne comprit pas trop se qui lui arrivait.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je devais le faire. Pardonnes moi s'il te plait.  
- À mon tour, je suis désolé Yuki, dépita Akiho derrière les excuses de Tohru.  
Akiho fit la même chose que Tohru. Elle embrasse à son tour Yuki sur ses lèvres tendrement. Tout le monde la fusilla du regard surtout le Fan club de Yuki.  
D'un coup, les deux garçons se mirent à courir tous les deux en direction d'un coin tranquille.  
- Ils sont partis où ses deux la ?, demanda une petite tête blonde toute existée. Ils ont eut honte ou ça devait être la première fois pour chacun. Comment tu te sens Tohru ?, ajouta-t-il en plaçant sa tête sur le côté comme pour mieux la voir.  
- Euh, euh….  
- Ça veut tout dire. J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit très choquée, vous avez eu une très drôle d'idée les filles, déclara Hatsuharu en rigolant avec les deux filles.

Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Kyo se sont planqués dans un coin très éloigné. Car à leur grand désespoir, cette petite histoire les à transformer.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivée à toutes les deux.  
- Maintenant, on s'est transformé, je suis obligé d'attendre là avec toi, sale rat. Elles ont pété des plombs, ce n'est pas possible.  
- Que leur est-il vraiment arrivé ? En plus, elles ont parlé de parie.

Akiho se fit fusiller du regard par le fan club tout le reste de la journée. Quand elle prit la direction de la classe, elle se fit même accoster par des membres très en colère  
- Comment as-tu osé faire ça à notre prince ? Toi, une simple fille, une fille sans importance.  
- Je me suis juste amusée. C'est juste un jeu avec un ami.  
- Un ami, tu insultes notre prince. Tu vas nous le payer.  
- Faites la queue comme tout le monde, pour aller à la caisse. Attention, ça risque d'être très long, y a déjà du monde  
L'une de ces poufs leva la main pour la frapper, mais l'arrivée de trois filles l'arrête nette.  
- Ce n'est pas ça faute, c'est la notre, si t'as un problème, c'est a nous que tu viens te plaindre, informa Arisa.  
- On s'en va, vite.  
Les trois fans se barrèrent courant pour éviter une correction monumentale qui les menaçait.  
- Merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir aidée les filles.  
- Akiho, on va peut être aller chercher les garçons pour tout leur expliquer.

Après une petite discussion avec leurs amies, Akiho et Tohru partirent seules à la recherche de Kyo et Yuki. En cours de route, Momiji et Hatsuharu, se joignirent à eux, car ils veulent savoir comment allaient leurs cousins.  
- On est désolé les garçons, c'était un pari, on était obligée de le faire.  
- On est vraiment désolé, enrichit Tohru toujours aussi rouge quand elle croisait le regard de Kyo  
- C'est Arise et Saki qui ont eu cette idée, ce n'est pas de leur faute, vous êtes en colère les garçons, demanda Momiji au bord de la crise de fou rire.  
Akiho ne tint pas plus longtemps devant la tête de Yuki, elle explose de rire. Ce qui ne donna plus beaucoup de poids à ces excuses. À la fin tout le monde explose de rire, sauf Tohru qui est toujours aussi gênée.  
- On ne vous en veut pas, déclara Yuki une fois son calme retrouver pour rassurer la petite boulette de riz. Je ne vous en veux pas, contrairement à cet idiot de chat.  
- C'est juste que l'on a été très étonné !, ajouta Kyo. Mais je suis de l'avis de ce sale rat, je ne vous en veux pas…  
Tout le monde se remet à rigoler à face au comportement normal des deux garçons. Comme les cours étaient enfin finit, ils prirent le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez eux.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Surprises rien que des surp

**Chapitre 5 : Surprises rien que des surprises.**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis le pari, Akiho avait toujours les membres du fan club du prince sur le dos. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, car elle avait trouvé de nouvelles personnes à emmerder quand elle s'ennuyait.  
L'été commençait enfin dans le pays du japon, annonçant de bonne nouvelle pour les étudiants.  
- C'est les vacances ! C'est les vacances !, hurla en boucle Momiji en sortant de l'établissement scolaire.  
- Tu vas arrêter espèce de sur excité, calme toi un peu, tu me tapes sur le système  
- ouin ! Kyo m'a frappé, ouin !, pleura Momiji en venant se blottir contre Hatsuharu.  
- Tu as entièrement raison…  
- Tu vois pour une fois Tohru est d'accord avec moi, alors calme toi !  
- Non, C'est vraiment les vacances. C'est super, tu ne trouves pas Kyo.  
- On va pouvoir se voir tous les jours, ça c'est super !, déclara Momiji en sautant partout après avoir tiré la langue à Kyo.  
- Ah, non, on ne va pas devoir te supporter tous les jours. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est les vacances, donc, je ne veux pas te voir.  
- Calmes toi un peu, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, dit Akiho en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.  
- Je vais pouvoir te battre enfin le chat, annonça Hatsuharu avec un visage sombre et surtout avec un grand sourire sadique inquiétant.  
- Arrêtes de me chercher ou tu vas me trouver. Tu es incapable de me battre.  
- Le premier qui se bat, je le fous dans les ordures avec mon poing dans la gueule, informa Akiho en se plaçant entre eux avant que ça dérape. On se calme, je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
- Ok, on ne se bagarre pas. Au fait où est Yuki, s'inquiéta Hatsuharu  
- C'est vrai, il est où notre prince ?, enrichit Akiho.  
- Il devait régler un problème avec l'association des élèves, expliqua Tohru. On doit l'attendre, il va bientôt arriver.  
- On joue aux pouilleux pendant ce temps, annonça une petite tête blonde.

Pendant que tout le monde jouait au pouilleux, Yuki était à leur recherche d'une personne dans les couloirs. Quand il tomba sur ces amis et celle qu'il cherchait.  
- Je vous ai enfin trouvé. Akiho l'association veux que tu viennes maintenant. Je veux dire le directeur veut que tu viennes maintenant à l'association. Il voudrait te parler.  
- Tu as encore fait quoi ?, demanda Kyo.  
- Rien, je le jure. Je n'ai encore rien fait comme conneries ici.  
Akiho suivit Yuki dans les couloirs du Lycée. Aucune explication ne venait de jeune homme. C'est le calme complet, jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle de réunion. Elle commençait un peu à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'on voulait d'elle.  
- Tu l'as comme même trouvé, on commençait à se poser des questions, demanda un garçon aux cheveux brun un peu plus jeune qu'eux. Dépêchez vous, le directeur t'attend.  
- Merci Manabe.  
Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Akiho se trouva dans le bureau avec le directeur, elle l'écoutait blablater, mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention a ces dires. Ces pensées étaient déjà en vacances. Quand elle ressortit de la pièce, elle tirait une tête d'enterrement.  
- T'as quoi, pourquoi, tu tires cette tête, il t'a dit quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état, demanda le garçon inconnu de tout à l'heure  
- Il veut que je fasse partit de l'a…  
- Je lui ai demandé de faire partit de l'association, expliqua le Directeur en sortant de son bureau, elle sera vice-présidente avec Manabe.  
- Pourquoi, monsieur le directeur ?, interrogea Yuki.  
- Elle va vous apporter une vue d'européenne, comme vous le savez, elle vient de France. Çà va améliorer les conditions des élèves dans ce lycée. Avez-vous un problème, à propos de ma décision ?  
Personne ne fit d'objection à ses explications, sauf peut être Akiho qui d'un coup souleva les épaule en poussant un soufflement avant d'admirer le plafond.  
- Que va-t-elle faire au juste ?  
- Rien du tout, elle a refusé. Simplement, je vous demande de si possible de lui montrer vos idées avant de les appliquer, conclut le Directeur avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Yuki et Akiho partirent retrouver les autres. Une fois auprès d'eux, Ils eurent le droit de subir un interrogatoire par leurs amis, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.  
Arrivée à la maison, Shigure leur annonça une magnifique nouvelle. Une autre surprise pour la journée.  
- On va partir en voyage pendant une semaine tous ensembles. Allez, dépêchez-vous, on y part dans une heure !  
- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Qui va nous emmener ?, interrogea Yuki face au comportement étrange de son cousin.  
- C'est Hatori qui nous emmène bien sûr, je n'ai pas mon permis.  
Akiho regarda sur le calendrier puis partit dans le bureau de Shigure. Elle commença à faire une recherche dans les tiroirs du bureau.  
- Tu fais quoi tu m'expliques ?, demanda l'homme inquiet.  
- J'ai trouvé, dit-elle en tenant à la main une grosse pile de feuille. Appelle ton éditrice pour lui remettre ton manuscrit. Plus vite que ça, ajouta-t-elle en gueulant car il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Tout le monde partit en voyage, avec aucun problème laissé derrière eux. Des vacances tranquilles dans une des maisons de la famille Soma, loin de tout, dans la campagne, en plein milieu de la forêt


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les supers vacances

**Chapitre 6 : les supers vacances.**

Arrivé dans la maison de campagne en plein forêt, tout le monde semblaient très heureux d'être là, même Hatori. Enfin presque tout le monde, une personne faisait la tête, Shigure n'arrivait pas à diriger le coup de vache qu'Akiho lui avait fait un peu plutôt.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, Akiho, moi qui te loge, te nourrit et te blanchit sous mon toit. J'étais si heureux, rien qu'a l'idée de la savoir folle de rage et en pleur parce que je ne suis pas là.  
- Réaction enfantine, souffla Hatori en regardant par la fenêtre le merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
- elle est si drôle à voir, un vrai spectacle à elle seule.  
- Tu n'es pas un enfant, tu es pire. Tu es trop sadique, tu es pire … qu'Akito.  
- Venant de Akiho, tu dois le prendre en tant que compliment, ajouta Hatori.  
- Très drôle même toi qui est presque un frère pour moi, tu es contre moi. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tout cette douleur ?  
Tohru rentra toute contente, dans la pièce et à ce moment là, une masse informe se jeta aussi tôt sur elle.  
- Puisque c'est comme ça je vais rester avec Tohru qui va me remonter le moral. N'est ce pas ma chère Tohru ?  
- Non, en fait, je viens demander à Akiho si elle veut venir avec nous faire un tour dans les bois.  
- Oui, je viens tout de suite, pas de problème, dit la jeune femme en se précipitant vers la sortit avec Tohru. Merci, tu me sauves la vie, Shigure est fou, ajouta-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas être entendu de Shigure.  
Elles explosèrent de rire toute les deux en arrivant devant les deux garçons qui les attendaient sur le pas de la porte.  
- C'est quoi qui vous fait rire, vous deux ?, demanda Yuki poliment.  
- C'est Shigure, bon on y va, conclut Akiho pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails.

La promenade était assez tranquille. Le rythme était plutôt lent, ce qui permit à tout le monde de bien admirer le paysage merveilleux de cette immense forêt. Par contre, le grand ciel bleu commençait à s'assombrir de plus en plus.  
- Il va bientôt pleuvoir, dit Kyo en regardant le ciel.  
- Très perspicace sale chat, un enfant de deux ans aurait pu dire la même chose.  
- Arrêtes de m'insulter, abruti de rat. Bats-toi !  
Comme à l'heure habitude, une bagarre commença entre eux, et comme d'habitude, Yuki avait le dessus sur Kyo. Mais Kyo ne réagit pas comme à chaque fois, au lieu de s'arrêter et d'accepter sa nouvelle défaite, il repartit à l'attaque. Le problème c'est qu'il ne s'aperçût pas tout de suite qu'Akiho était dans sa trajectoire. Il la percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser contre un arbre. Grace à ces instincts, la jeune femme évita de justesse de se faire vraiment mal. Les deux garçons de leur côté, ne firent pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux et continuèrent à se battre.  
- Arrêtez de vous battre maintenant, hurla une petite voix en larme. Regardez ce que vous avez fait.

- Je ne rien, ne t'inquiètes pas  
Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net après avoir entendu et vu les larmes de Tohru.  
- Elle a raison, y en a marre de toujours vous voir vous battre. Viens Tohru, on rentre sans eux.  
Les deux filles commencèrent à rentrer seule, mais elles se firent vite rattraper par les deux garçons qui ne parlaient plus.

Dans la demeure, le silence était maître. Quand, ils passaient à table le silence resta, jusqu'au moment où Akiho craqua.  
- J'aime le silence, pas vous ?  
- c'est très reposant je trouve, répondit Hatori en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aime le bruit aussi. J'aime le bruit que l'on fait quand on se parle.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Akiho, ce silence devient pesant, vous ne voulez pas arrêter un peu.  
- J'arrête si ce sale chat me fait des excuses.  
- Ni comptes même pas, je ne m'excuserai jamais auprès de toi.  
À ce moment, Akiho se mit à rigoler, avant de se lever de table et de frapper ses deux idiots.  
- Ça ne pas dans la tête, hurla Kyo.  
- Ma tête va très bien. Je crois bien que je préfère quand vous vous engueuler que quand vous jouez au jeu du silence.  
- c'est sûr que ça met de l'ambiance dans n'importe quel lieu, enrichit Hatori.  
- Revenez comme avant les garçons, s'il vous plaît, demanda Tohru avec un regard triste.  
- Juste pour ne plus te voir comme ça, je vais redevenir comme avant, avoua Yuki en lui posant une main réconfortante sur la tête.  
- Sèches tes larmes, ajouta Kyo.  
- Tu ne trouves pas cette scène est attendrissante Hatori, ça me donne presque envie d'appeler Ayame, expliqua Shigure en s'approchant du téléphone de la pièce.  
- ni penses même pas, dit deux voix meurtrière derrière lui.  
Kyo et Yuki frappèrent ensemble Shigure qui s'écroula sur le sol. Avec l'aide d'Akiho, ils l'enfermèrent dans sa chambre.  
Les vacances commençaient bien. Le téléphone fut enlevé pour éviter de tenter Shigure. Chacun se reposait, profitant soit de la forêt ou du lac tout près. Cette semaine fut rempli de clame pour chacun.

Le matin du dernier jour de vacances, Hatori prit Akiho, qui s'était levée pour une fois très tôt, à part pour lui parler.  
- Tu as parlé à ta sœur c'est dernier temps.  
- Donnes-moi seulement une bonne raison pour que je lui parle, dit-elle avec défi. On va encore se frapper.  
- Je sais mais c'est ta sœur. On peut toujours espérer.  
- À ce niveau là ce n'est plus de l'espoir c'est plutôt un rêve impossible.  
- Mais avant, vous ….  
- Avant, c'était avant, coupa Akiho en haussant légèrement la voix. D'accord quand j'étais petite, on était inséparable. Mais elle a changé et je suis partie. Je ne la reconnais plus, c'est plus ma grande sœur, conclut-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.  
- Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de retrouver ta grande sœur comme avant ?, demanda Hatori en s'approchant d'elle, comme s'il allait la prendre dans ces bras.  
- J'aimerai bien, mais ça ne sera jamais possible J'ai changé aussi durent tout ce temps de séparation.  
- C'est vrai qu'avant tu n'étais pas très obéissante mais là c'est encore pire, rétorqua le médecin en s'éloignant d'elle d'un pas rapide.  
- C'est comme ça. Les jours passent et les gens changent comme toi, tu es différent.  
- Peut être mais tu es comme même la seule à réussir à nous calmer après une transformation. Tu es la seule à la calmer.  
- Tu sais que Tohru essaye de lever la malédiction, c'est bien pour vous ?, informa-t-elle pour changer de discussion rapidement.  
- Oui, mais c'est dangereux pour elle. Et puis tu as peur qu'elle découvre la vérité sur toi ?, questionna Hatori.  
- Je ne sais pas, je pense que ….  
- Vous faites quoi tout les deux ici, seul ?, coupa Kyo en entrant dans le salon tout doucement.  
- On dit d'abord bonjour Kyo et puis on parle ça ne se voit pas, dit Akiho en s'installant confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la pièce.  
- Bon, je vais courir, dit le chat en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
- Je le dirai à Tohru, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
- Pourquoi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, mêle toi de tes affaires, bafouilla-t-il en fermant violemment la porte.  
- Ça marche à tous les coups, j'adore jouer avec lui.  
- Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets, informa Hatori en secouant la tête négativement. Salut Tohru !  
- Bonjour, où sont les autres ?  
- Yuki dort encore, Kyo est partit courir et Shigure fait toujours la tête dans un coin, expliqua Akiho après avoir déposé un bisou chaleureux sur la joue de son amie.  
- Non voila Shigure, formula Hatori en s'approchant du nouveau venu.  
- Bonjour Monsieur Shigure, Comment ça va ?, demanda la boulette de riz.  
- Très bien ma chère Tohru, merci ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais comme mauvais rêve cette nuit, mon cher Hatori.  
- Comme veux-tu que je le sache, je n'étais pas avec toi.  
- Pas bête, avoua le chien. En fait, j'ai rêvé d'Akiho me frapper violemment parce que j'étais rentré dans la douche après avoir forcé la porte.  
- Je te rassure, c'est vraiment arrivé, confia Hatori à son ami avec une voix neutre.  
Shigure se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était toujours sans son fauteuil.  
- J'ai pensé à toi, j'ai trouvé des idées de livre pour toi : « Comment faire la tête aux autres tous les jours ! » ou « comment se faire frapper en dix leçons ».  
- Tu es méchant dés le matin avec moi. Merci mon dieu, au moins, j'ai ma gentille Tohru pour m'aimer.  
Un son creux provenant de ce qui servait de tête à Shigure retentit dans la pièce. Yuki qui venait à peine de se lever, venait déjà de frapper son cousin aîné.  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi. Et surtout enlève tes sales mains de Tohru.  
- Toujours de bonne humeur le matin, rigole Akiho.  
Shigure reprit ces esprits, se leva pou repartir dans sa chambre pour refaire la tête.  
- Je vous signale que l'on part tout a l'heure, faudrait peut être ranger ?, déclara Hatori.  
- On sait, où est ce sale chat ?  
- Je suis la, sale rat !, annonça Kyo en arrivant derrière Yuki.  
Akiho se plaça entre eux pour éviter une nouvelle bagarre.  
- Le premier qui se bat, à gagner mon point dans sa tronche. Chacun dans une pièce et plus vite que ça !  
- On va ranger toutes les deux, informe Tohru un chiffon déjà à la main.

Pendant qu'elles rangeaient la maison pour le départ. Kyo, Yuki et Shigure étaient chacun dans une pièce où ils faisaient la tête. Seul Hatori donna un coup de main aux filles.  
Dans la voiture, seul Hatori et les filles discutaient, les autres faisaient toujours la tête pour changer.  
Bonjour les vacances !


	8. Chapitre 7 retour plus que mouvementé !

_**Chapitre 7: Retour plus que mouvementé!**_

De retour à la maison, Shigure arrêta enfin de faire la tête, par contre Kyo directement monta dans sa chambre, de son côté, Yuki prit la direction de son potager.

Hatori accepte de rester pour dîner le soir. Alors Tohru décide de faire des poireaux.

Durant le repas tout le monde est présent

- J'ai adoré ces vacances, lâche Akiho. Merci beaucoup Hatori.

- Comment ça Hatori? C'est mon idée ces vacances.

- Peut être mais tu as fait la tête pendant toutes les vacances, explique la jeune femme en menaçant Shigure avec ces baguette. Si tu appelles ça des vacances!

- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été très dole. Toi et ce sal chat, vous avez fait la tête tout le temps!, amplifie Yuki.

- Pardon, mais toi aussi le rat, tu as fait la tête!

- La ferme!, hurle Akiho.

Tout le monde se tait d'un coup, le silence règne dans la pièce.

- J'en ai marre de vous entendre tout le temps vous chercher des noises. On dirait des gamins de six ans.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte pour sortir loin d'ici.

- Où vas-tu?, demande Hatori.

-Loin d'ici, faire un tour. Je fais comme eux, je fais la tête!

- Tu ne fais pas la tête, tu fuis. Et c'est bien la seul chose que tu sais faire!

Akiho fait demi-tour et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers Shigure.

- C'est normal, vu la famille que j'ai!

Elle part très vite. Hatori part à sa poursuite mais revient très vite.

- Elle m'a semé!

- Je pars à sa recherche!, s'empresse de dire Tohru totalement inquiète pour son amie.

- Tu devrais la laisser seul, elle est de très mauvaise humeur, dit le chien pour la faire changer d'avis.

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir, vous la connaissez à peine?

- On la connait plus que tu ne le crois!, contredit le médecin de famille.

- C'est mon amie!, conclu la boulette de riz en sortant de la pièce.

Elle part donc à la recherche de son amie. Les garçons restent dans la maison et chacun retourne dans leur chambre, sauf Hatori et Shigure qui attende leur retour.

- C'est de ma faute!, lâche Hatori au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est ta faute, tu n'as rien fait! Tu sais Akiho est comme Akito, elles ne sont pas sœur pour rien!

- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, ils vont t'entendre! Je lui ai parlé ce matin de sa sœur et de leur lien!

- Peut être que je parle fort, mais un jour ou l'autre, ils vont découvrir la vérité. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire tout de suite?

- Peut être, mais ça n'est pas à nous de le faire mais à elles deux!

Dans la forêt, Akiho retrouve Tohru.

- Tu t'es encore perdu!

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

- Non désolé mais je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui ta retrouver!, rigole Akiho.

- Bon d'accord. Il y a longtemps que l'on a pas parler toutes les deux!

- ça tu peux le dire, ça fait très très longtemps! Mais où veux-tu en venir?

- Tu as beaucoup changé durant ces années d'absence, explique Tohru. Maman disait souvent que tu renfermais bien solidement au plus profond de ton cœur ta vraie personnalité. Et que quand tu caseras les chaînes qui la ploque tout va changer autour de toi!

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, elle a raison. Je suis comme ça une énigme!

- Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de ta famille, elle est comment?

- Tu la connais déjà!, répondu Akiho.

- Comment est ce possible, tu n'en parles jamais!

- ça tu le seras bientôt, mais en attendant je vais rester une énigme à tes yeux. Pardonnes moi!

- Je serais toujours la pour toi, comme tu es la pour moi!

- On rentre! Je dois parler à Shigure et Hatori!

- Mais si un jour tu veux parler…

- Si un jour, je veux parler, je serais là, coupa la jeune femme en prenant la main de son amie. Je connais la chanson. Et c'est pareil pour toi!, conclu-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur le chemin du retour, elles rigolent bien ensemble! Arriver à la maison, elles retrouvent tout le monde dans le salon.

- Je suis rassurer, tu n'es pas encore parti trop loin!

- Comment ça encore?, s'inquiète Yuki.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air pur, de respirer un peu…

- On a tout ranger pour toi, Tohru!, coupa Shigure pour changer de discussion On te devais bien ça, vu que tu nous ramener celle ci!

Akiho regarde d'un coup Hatori et Shigure avec un air qui veut dire « attention je dois vous parler seul »

- Bon après ces émotions, au lit!

Tohru se rapproche d'Akiho pour lui parler à voie très base.

- Tu ne voulais pas leur parler?

- Je le ferais plus tard!

Tout le monde monte se coucher. Hatori et Shigure se font du café et s'installent sur la table du salon pour parler. Mais d'un coup, Akiho se retrouve devant eux

- Tu ne dors pas!

- Très drôle!, rigole-t-elle. Je veux vous parler!

- On t'écoute!

- Par ou commencer, oui je sais. Je ne suis plus cette gamine qui jouait à cache-cache avec sa grande sœur, explique-t-elle calmement en les fixant bien. Elle a beaucoup changé et moi aussi. Vous comptez respecter les règles ou tout faire pour changer?

- C'est une question a chois multiple?, demande Shigure.

- Arrête de jouer avec moi, je ne suis plus un jouer!

- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi exactement?, questionne le médecin.

- Un choix, je veux savoir seulement votre choix. Le changement de votre vie arrive de plus en plus vite…

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, rien ne change!, coupe le chien en s'énervant.

- Tu en es totalement sur! Moi j'ai changé!

- Toi tu n'es rien d'autre que sa sœur! Tu veux peut être te battre contre elle?

- Arrêtez de vous chercher tous les deux!, dit Hatori en se plaçant entre eux.

Mais son action ne sert à rien, Akiho lève la main et fait un cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre!

D'un coup, on voit Shigure qui se retrouve sur élevé dans les airs et qui commence à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Akiho tourne la main dans l'autre sens et Shigure se met aussi à tourner dans l'autre sens.Elle baisse la main d'un coup sec et Shigure se retrouve le cul sur le tapis.

- Calmes toi avant que tu ne réveilles les autres, murmure Hatori à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Je suis peut être sa petite sœur, mais mon pouvoir a encore augmenté!

- Mais alors, c'est … c'est donc…, bafouille l'écrivain.

- Oui, le jour arrive. Vous vous souvenez c'est la premier foi depuis le massacre que tout les maudit sont réunit. J'espère bientôt que vous serez libre.

Après cette discussion, chacun part dormir dans son coin. Sauf Akiho qui reste à rêver à la fenêtre.

Le jour de leur libération arrive mais quand il sera là qui pourra changer sa vire à elle? C'est elle la plus maudit de la famille! Qui pourra l'aider?


	9. Chapitre 8 petite découverte

_**Chapitre 8: Petite découverte.**_

L'école a repris depuis une semaine après nos vacances très mouvementées. Tout était revenu à la normal: Des bagarres, des têtes de mules et des boudins à gogo. Rien de plus normal.

Tout le monde rentrait du lycée, Momiji arriva le premier à la demeure de Shigure qui ouvrit la porte en compagnie d'Hatori.

- Salut.

- Super de la visite, y avait longtemps, dit le propriétaire de la maison

D'un coup le téléphone sonna et Momiji se jeta dessus pour être le premier à décrocher.

- Oui….

- On ne t'a pas déjà dit de ne pas répondre au téléphone si tu n'es pas chez toi!

Momiji ne l'écouta pas, il passa le téléphone à Akiho qui fut surprise que se soit pour elle.

- Allô! …. Salut toi, y a longtemps!, s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Si je peux venir te voir en ville. Oui je crois, pas de problème. J'arrive tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Tu peux me déposer en ville, s'il te plait?, demanda Akiho à Hatori qui allait partir.

- Oui pas de problème.

- Tu vas où ? Voir qui ? Combien de temps?, s'inquiéta le chien.

- En ville voir un ami et pour le temps je ne sais pas du tout, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Et puis c'est quoi cet interrogatoire? Tu me surveilles?

Elle partit dire en revoir à tout le monde et déposa un baissé sur la joue de Momiji qui se transforma aussitôt en un tout mignon lapin.

- Qu'est qu'il lui prend? Je voulais juste te dire merci!

- Moi aussi, je peux avoir un gros bisou?, lâcha Hatsuharu

- Arrêtes de te foutre d'Akiho !, dit Yuki.

Un pof retentit dans la maison et Momiji se transforma très vite en humain

- Va t'habiller toi, miaula Kyo en lui balançant ces vêtements à la figure.

- Non pas de bisou pour toi, je préfère les adorables petits lapins, ils sont plus chou que les gros bœufs.

Un Paf retentit et Momiji se transforma en lapin à nouveau en entendant ces mots.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a, il est malade ma parole, demanda Akiho.

- Il le fait exprès c'est tout, lâcha le chat en sortant de la pièce trop bruyante à son gout.

- Tu viens alors?

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

Dans la voiture le silence régnait.

- Je te dépose où?

- A la demeure des Somas.

Hatori la regarda avec des yeux remplis de questions.

- Répètes moi ça, je n'ai pas du comprendre ! Tu es sur?

- Quoi je fais ce que je veux ! Kureno vient de m'appeler. Il vient de découvrir mon retour en ville. Il veut me parler, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Tu risque de croiser Akito, elle ne voulait pas que Kureno découvre ton retour.

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je vais le retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Je ne mets pas un pied dans la demeure. Après, on va en ville.

Arriver devant la demeure. Akiho retrouva Kureno qui l'attendait comme promis.

- Salut Hatori !

- Fais attention à toi Akiho, dit le médecin.

- Promis.

Sur le chemin, le silence se fit pesant, personne n'osait commencer en premier à parler.

- Regardes des aigles, lâcha d'un coup la jeune femme en montrant du doigt le toit d'un immeuble. Ils sont magnifiques.

- C'est rare de les voir en ville.

- Tu n'as pas du tout changé depuis tout ce temps.

- Toi par contre si, avoua le coq. Tu as beaucoup grandi. Tu es devenu une vraie jeune femme.

- L'opposé de ma sœur. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

- ça sonne faux !, rigola Akiho en l'entraînant dans un parc.

- C'est vrai. Je voulais de parler principalement de la malédiction.

- Arrêtes de tourner au tour du pot, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu veux savoir quoi?

- Toujours aussi directe et délicate, l'informa-t-il légèrement perplexe en vue de sa forte réaction.

- Le chemin le plus court est la ligne droite. Demandes à ma sœur, c'est la seul chose qu'elle m'a apprise.

- Quand crois-tu que tout sera fini, que la malédiction sera totalement levée?

- Elle s'appelle comment ?, questionna-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! répondit-il rouge de honte ?

- Il y a toujours une fille dans les histoires à problème des garçons. Tu es resté fidèle à ma sœur après la perte de ta malédiction. Pourquoi tu veux savoir quand le jour de la libération approche ! Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? Il y a une fille dans l'histoire j'en suis sur? Allez dit, moi je ne mords pas!

- Pourquoi tu es parti après la perte de ma malédiction ?, demanda le coq essayant ainsi de changer de discussion.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!

- Toi non plus.

- Je me souviendrai toujours du regard d'Akito après, et de tes larmes, lâcha-t-elle tristement. J'avoue aussi que j'avais peur de mes pouvoirs.

- Tu as raison, je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre fille. Seule la suppression totale de la malédiction pourra me permettre de l'aimer au plein jour.

- Je peux juste te dire que le jour j approche à grand pas. Mais je ne connais pas la date. Ça dépend des maudits et aussi de ma sœur.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils se quittèrent. Kureno partit sans avoir une réponse convenable à ses questions.

De retour à la demeure, Akiho fut prise de remord de devoir tout le temps mentir à ses amis. Elle monta donc directement dans sa chambre où elle s'endormit très vite et rêva au monde qui pourrait l'entourer sans cette malédiction.

Le lendemain, au petit matin, Akiho se réveilla. Durant la nuit, elle avait très mal dormi, voir presque pas dormit du tout. Durant le petit déjeuner, Kyo la nargua.

- Tu as une sale tête, ça change du rat.

- Va te faire foutre!

Sur le chemin pour aller à l'école, Tohru s'inquièta pour son amie.

- Tu es sur que ça va? Tu es pale, tu dois être malade!

- Mais non, dit-elle en souriant, c'est juste que je n'ai pas assez dormi. Une nuit de sommeil et c'est reparti.

- Tu aurais peut être du rester au lit alors pour te reposer, lâcha le rat avec inquiétude.

La matinée se passa très bien jusqu'au moment du repas.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin la pause, hurla à moitié Akiho en sortant dehors sur le toit. Je ne tenais plus en place.

- Coucou, c'est nous !, cria Momiji en arrivant.

- Tu as l'apparence d'un ado mais la mentalité d'un môme de cinq ans. Tu le lâches quand ton sac à dos lapin ?

- Je ne le lâcherai jamais Akiho, c'est une part de moi.

Le repas se passa bien, tout le monde discutait et comme d'habitude Momiji faisait l'idiot jusqu'à que la cloche retentit

- Akiho est bizarre aujourd'hui !, murmura Momiji à l'intension de Tohru et Kyo

- Elle a toujours été bizarre, dit le chat en rigolant.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça sur elle.

Akiho monta les marches tranquillement, dans la direction de la salle de cours, à coté de Hatsuharu quand les marches bougèrent toutes seules, le carrelage faisait des vagues.Akiho bascula en arrière, Momiji se jeta sur elle pour la rattraper, oubliant totalement la malédiction.

Akiho retomba dans ses bras. Tous les Somas retenaient leur souffle, inquiet pour la suite. Tohru se précipita aussi vers Akiho et Momiji comme pour éviter le pire. Elle le regarda perplexe, il ne s'était pas métamorphosé en lapin.

- Son front est brûlant. Je l'apporte à l'infirmerie, annonça Momiji.

- Attention, tu es fou. Et si…..

Momiji n'écoutait pas Yuki, il se précipita déjà vers l'infirmerie avec Akiho dans les bras. Les autres restaient plantés dans les escaliers.

- Vous avez bien vu la même chose que moi. Pincez-moi, je rêve!

Arisa ne se gêna pas, mais au lieu de pincer Kyo, elle lui frappa très fort sur la crane.

- Mais c'est une expression, espèce d'idiote.

À l'infirmerie, Momiji resta près d'Akiho. Il lui prit la main, et la tint fermement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hatori arriva pour apporter Akiho chez elle.

- Je suis son oncle et son médecin.

- Son ami qui est très inquiet et peu être lui aussi…

- Il va venir avec moi aussi !, dit Hatori coupant cours la discussion avec l'infirmière.

Il alla voir Momiji et Akiho qui était à peine réveillée.

- Akiho, tu peux marcher ou je dois te porter jusqu'à la voiture?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, déclara-t-elle en portant une main à sa tête.

- Tu es sur de toi Hatori, tu sais c'est…

Hatori ne l'écouta pas, il prit Akiho dans ces bras. Et la encore, il ne se passa rien.

Tout le monde resta silencieux dans la voiture. Akiho avait déposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Momiji et s'y endormit.

Shigure les attendait avec impatience au pied de la porte. Il ouvrit la portière et prit Akiho dans les bras. Momiji n'en croyait toujours pas ces yeux. L'homme ne se transforma pas non plus en chien.

Shigure la déposa dans son lit et la laissa dormir tranquillement.

Dans le salon, Hatori apporta le thé. Momiji restait toujours silencieux, il ne comprenait plus rien a la situation.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester en cours toi ?, demanda le chien

Momiji ne lui répondit pas, il semblait perdu. Son visage exprimait autant d'expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Tu es tout chamboulé, conclut le maitre des lieux.

- Elle avait raison Shigure, le jour approche à grand pas !, lâcha Hatori en rentrant dans la cuisine après avoir rendu visite à la malade.

- Quel jour ? Pourquoi on peut la prendre dans nos bras? Pourquoi elle est malade? Pourquoi…

- Calmes toi, Momiji !

- Non, je veux comprendre. Ce n'est pas possible!

- Que fais-tu là? Tu devrais rester au lit Akiho, tu es malade !, cria à moitié Shigure sur la jeune femme qui était assise sur les marches, la tête posée sur la rambarde.

- Je ne suis pas malade, juste très fatiguée!

- Tu devrais comme même rester tranquille dans ton lit, dit Hatori en s'approchant d'elle.

- D'abord je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé après que tu m'as mise dans la voiture?

- Tu as dormis dans la voiture et je t'ai mise au lit tout à l'heure, annonça Shigure.

- C'est tout, je n'ai pas fait de bêtise?

- Comment ça c'est tout, pas de bêtise, je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi…

- Super, on commence par où ?, demanda Akiho ironiquement en regardant Momiji.

Ils passèrent tous dans le salon. Hatori porta la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

- Comment ça « on »?, interrogea le chien. C'est ton histoire pas la notre.

- Commence par le début, ce serai déjà bien!

- Euh…..Tu sais que je suis une Soma…..

- Ça je le sais déjà. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi on a pu te prendre dans nos bras sans nous transformer?

- Laisses-moi finir! C'est du au fait qu'une partie de la légende fut oublié avec le temps. Seule la partie qui intéressait la famille Soma est restée en mémoire, seule la partie les animaux et le Dieu est perpétuée de génération en génération.

- Tu veux en arriver où, vous comprenez tous ce qu'elle dit?, questionna Momiji en regardant chacun son tour, les personne présente.

Ses yeux se fixaient principalement sur sa cousine qui avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du dragon.

- On a eu du mal à comprendre au début la première fois qu'elle nous a raconté la vraie légende, avoua Hatori. La légende est basée sur une histoire vraie. Sauf que notre famille oublie de dire à chaque fois que durant la fête que Dieu donna, un humaine était présent, enfin plutôt un enfant.

- Pour faire simple, dit l'écrivain. Nous, on représente les animaux, Akito le Dieu…

- Alors Akito représente l'enfant ?, coupa Momiji comme si une illumination venait d'arriver.

- Oui, jusqu'à maintenant, depuis que la malédiction s'est abattu sur la famille, jamais tous les membres conviés à la fête ont été présents en même temps. Soit l'un des animaux manquait ou l'enfant. D'un coté l'enfant manque souvent durant les générations, il n'est pas la tout le temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas, mais une chose est sûre, jamais le Dieu et l'enfant ont eu le même sang dans leurs veines. Hors aujourd'hui le Dieu est mon ainé.

- Akiho est la plus maudit dans la famille. Même si nous perdons la malédiction, Akiho restera telle qu'elle est actuellement.

- Elle a déjà enlevé la malédiction de Kureno quand elle était petite, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partit, compléta Shigure

- C'est pour ça qu'Akito voulait l'effacer de notre mémoire.

- C'est bien tu as tout compris.

- Va te reposer maintenant, les autres vont bientôt arriver, ordonna le médecin. Ils doivent aussi se poser beaucoup de questions.

- Je vais t'aider!

- L'amour rend aveugle!

Shigure reçut sur la tête un grand coup de la part de la jeune femme à cause de cette remarque.

- Tu n'es pas si fatigué que ça! Aller au lit!

Akiho s'installa sur le lit et parla un peu avec Momiji avant de s'endormir.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne répéter à personne ce que tu viens d'apprendre même pas à Hatsuharu. Promets le moi!

- C'est promis, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Akiho s'endormit très vite et Momiji resta à coté d'elle ne voulant pas lui lâcher la main.

Il profita de ce moment pour la regarder dormir, il déplaça une de ces mèches de cheveux pour mieux admirer son visage.

- Tu es vraiment très belle. Comme j'aimerai pouvoir te parler. Te dire tous ce que je ressens pour toi!

Un grand bruit se fit entendre en bas, le sortant de son admiration.

- Tient, ils sont rentrés, pensa le jeune homme.

Momiji sortit enfin de la pièce et juste après qu'elle soit sûre qu'il soit partit, Akiho s'assit sur le lit, ces joues étaient totalement rouges et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de celle-ci.

Le bruit se fit de plus en plus fort dans la cuisine, akiho décida alors de descendre après s'être calmée.

- C'est de moi que l'on parle, questionna la jeune femme en s'installant sur les marches, la tête posée sur la rambarde.

- Retournes tout de suite au lit, plus vite que ça! Et vous la ferme !, hurla Hatori. Elle doit se reposer, si elle veut être en forme rapidement.

- On veut juste comprendre pourquoi, Momiji a pu la prendre dans ces bras ?, cria à son tour Kyo

- Ce n'est pas possible. Comment tu as fait Momiji?

- Arrêtes de te foutre de nous, sale chien.

Akiho s'approcha de Kyo et le prit dans ces bras. Il se transforma aussitôt sous les yeux de tout le monde.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas possible Mr le Chat!

- Lâches moi tout de suite !, miaula ce dernier furieux.

- Non c'est ta punition.

Momiji croisa le regard d'Akiho qui lui sourit tendrement, il recula et se cogna la tête contre le mur.

- Attention à mes murs, s'inquiéta le chien. Et puis j'ai raison l'amour rend aveugle.

Akiho et Momiji passèrent tous les deux au rouge.

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore?

- C'est entre eux et moi.

- Toi au lit maintenant, demain, je passe dans la journée pour te faire un examen complémentaire, ordonna Hatori.

Akiho obéit et commença à monter les marches en tanguant un peu.

- Tu vas me lâcher à la fin, miaula une fois de plus Kyo.

- Kyo a raison pour une fois, tu nous le rends !

Elle le déposa dans les bras de Tohru, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Kyo. Puis alla au lit tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé.


End file.
